Regret Nothing
by Tosotc
Summary: A new school year, and the entire group are now seniors. Brick finally has control of his powers and is hoping for an easy time this year. Sadly fate has other plans. HIM is bringing in new enemies, an old rival appears and his love life is still complicated. What is a boy to do? Kick as, that's what. Rated T for swearing from several characters. Sequel to An odd Summer.
1. The Beginning

So sup...here's the sequel to my story **AN ODD SUMMER**. Pairings are still up in the air, and i think this will still be an action/adventure story. I find it hard for myself to write romance, namely due to the fact that it doesn't feel right to me. Oh well, I'll work on it. So enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory or their characters.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A hand reached out from under some dark red sheets and slammed onto a digital alarm clock to stop the annoying sound. A mane of red hair poked out of the sheets as the owner glared at the clock that glowed the time of six thirty AM. "Fucking hate school," the man said. "After two weeks of restful sleep, I'm going back to that god awful place."

Throwing off the sheets, the person stood up to reveal a muscular young man that stood at 5'11". His red hair was chin length and messy. On both his arms were black oriental dragon tattoos. The most distinguishing thing about this person was his eyes: they were crimson in color.

As he made his way through his small home, he discarded the only piece of clothing he had, a pair of black boxers, he entered his small bathroom and jumped into the shower. As the water hit him his eyes widened. "Fuck that's cold!" he shouted. After changing the temperature to something bearable he continued to clean himself.

When, he was done he walked to his drawer and dressed in a red T-shirt, a black polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Putting his hair into a ponytail, he reached out to his phone on the drawer next to the closet and checked for messages. He frowned when he found he had one.

Unlocking it, he read the message.

Brick bring me a sandwich!

Your ever-awesome brother Butch

"Fuck that," Brick muttered. He placed the phone back and decided to make breakfast for himself.

Now for the past few weeks, Brick was living on his own in the 650 sq. ft. studio apartment above his workplace: A Taste of Life. To the southern wall, was the entirety of the kitchen, with the stove, fridge, cabinets and other appliances? To the western wall was the entrance, the bathroom (with bathtub, toilet and faucet) with a coat closet across from it. Along the eastern wall was a desk with Bricks laptop, bookshelf and drawer. A top the drawer was a small plasma screen TV. Along the northern wall was his bed, which was now queen sized, and two nightstands. Along the wall that separated the bathroom and living room was a small couch and close to the stove was a table with four chairs. There was centralized AC, which he also agreed to pay part of it for since it was part of the cafe as well.

Ms. Yuna Park, his boss, allowed him to stay if he paid for his own Internet, cable and some of the rent. The red head had agreed and did this behind his mother's back. Surprisingly when she found out, Ms. Bellum agreed to it.

It was during the first week, Brick used money he saved up to replace some of the older things such as the toilet, stove and fridge along with other things. This made a sizable dent in his finances, but he was fine with that. He wanted better things for the place he would live in for a bit.

After a quick omelet, he brushed his teeth, took his bag, picked up his keys and grabbed his cap. Locking the door, he headed down some stairs that lead to a back alley for the café. His car was parked in the staff section of the parking lot. As he got in and started it up all he could think of was one phrase. "I fucking hate school."

* * *

The school was bustling even thought it was only seven fifteen in the morning. People were walking about getting their schedules and new lockers. Not even the Powerpuff Girls were exempt from this. "Found mine!" Bubbles announced as she opened her locker in the hallway. She was dressed in a baby blue dress and grey cardigan. A pair of flats was on her feet.

"So we're locker buddies huh sis?" Buttercup smirked as she opened hers up, which was one away from Bubbles. The brunette wore a green T-shirt and black jeans as she threw her stuff into her locker. She then proceeded to close the place with a kick from her boots.

"I guess we're all next to each other then," Blossom sighed. The red head girl had her signature bow on her head and wore a red blouse with a pink skirt with some laces on them. On her feet was a pair of sneakers. "And Buttercup, don't cause damage on the first day of senior year."

"Whatever you say leader girl."

"What's up girls," a voice greeted from behind them. All the girls turned around to see Butch and Boomer. The blonde brother was wearing a white T-shirt with a navy blue windbreaker, pants and a pair of running shoes. The brunette had on a green jersey, a pair if black pants and boots. "Seems like we're all locker neighbors huh?" Butch smirked as he opened a locker across from the girls. Boomer did the same thing next to his brother. After getting their books both boys kissed their girlfriends.

"Can you lay back on the face eating so early in the morning?" Brute said as she stomped into view. She was wearing a black shirt, green camouflage pants and boots as well. "I'd rather not lose my breakfast."

"I usually would disagree with what Brute says but I agree for once, stop making out in front of me," Brat continued. She wore a yellow miniskirt and a blue top with blue heels. Since it was cold she was also wearing a jacket. She was next to her sister in the lockers.

"Oh shut up. You were trying to seduce a freshman just a few seconds ago," Berserk sighed as she went to a locker next to Blossom. She had on a dark pink jacket over a white shirt and a black frilled skirt. Her ribbons were in her hair, also done up in a ponytail. Just like Buttercup, she also slammed her locker shut after getting what she needed. Berserk then looked around before blinking in confusion. "Where's Brick?"

"Yeah where is he? He has my sandwich!" Butch exclaimed.

"I'm here I'm here," Brick yawned as he strode by the others. His locker was one away from Butch's and directly across from Berserk's locker. He didn't even bother to look as he did the combination. After yawning he took a look inside the metal contraption before opening his bag. The red head then proceeded to place a brown paper bag in before closing the locker gently and placing his head on the cool metal surface. He let out a sigh before turning around. He was suddenly met with green expectant eyes. "The fuck you want?"

"Brick, how many times have I reminded you about your language?" Blossom asked with her hands on her hips.

"1357 times including that one." That made Blossom blink and stare at him in confusion. With that taken care of, he turned to Butch. "What?"

"My sandwich?" the brunette smiled. The red frowned before open a small red portal to his right. Reaching in he produced a meatball sub on a plate.

"You mean this one?" Butch nodded fervently. He reached out only for Brick to drop it into a portal right under his hand.

"Hey! What the fuck bro? I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"You ate three plates of pancakes this morning," Buttercup deadpan bed as he whined.

"But I'm still hungry!" His girlfriend and brother rolled their eyes.

"What are your schedules like?" Brick asked as he produced his. After comparing it to his friends and raised an eyebrow at what he found out, he was in classes with all of them.

Brick's Schedule:

1st: AP Literature (shared with Blossom and Berserk)

2nd: Government (with Bubbles, Brat and Boomer)

3rd: Economics (with Butch and Buttercup)

4th: Study hall (with Brute)

1st hour lunch/ 5th (has class): AP Stats (with Bubbles, Berserk and Blossom)

2nd hour lunch (lunch time)/ 5th: lunch (with Berserk, Blossom and Bubbles)

6th: Teacher's aid

Unlike the previous years before, Brick decided that he wasn't going to try as hard senior year as he usually did. That was why he chose much easier classes, in his mind. "Seems like I'm going to see Pinky smartass and Bubs a lot this semester," Brick muttered to himself before turning around. "Smartass, Pinky let's go already."

"You can't tell us what to do," Berserk said crossing her arms. Even though she was protesting she was already following him. Blossom sighed.

"I'll see you guys later," she said to the remaining group of people. She then pointed at everyone except Bubbles. "Don't do anything stupid. This year is supposed to be relaxing." With that, she turned on her heel and followed the two red heads.

"It's like she expects us to do something stupid," Brute snorted. A few seconds later she continued, "So want to ditch class?" Everyone agreed but stopped when Ms. Keane, their principal, walked past them.

* * *

So the day went on as usual boring day. Brick found that he also had study hall and government with Robin, as well as economics with Elmer. All of the other the other people who he would consider part of his "acquaintances" (such as Mike Believe, Flloyd and Lloyd Floydjoydson and Mitch Mitchellson) were not in any of his classes. Sadly, Princess Morebucks was in his AP Literature and Government classes as well. He really didn't like her; she was a spoiled brat and would not back up on her annoying advances on him. Even after he rejected her twenty-eight times, he remembered all of them.

So now it was lunch and the girls went to the cafeteria already to get food, while Brick went to get his food from the locker. "I'm never eating that shit," he reminded himself as he grabbed the brown paper bag. It took an extra minute or two to get his food, but he'd rather do this than eat the slop in the kitchen. As he closed his locker and turned around, Brick heard another locker close a few feet away from him. Turning to his left, his eyes widened at who he was looking at.

It was boy with red hair just like himself, but was far shorter than his and a bit curly. He had on horned rimmed glasses that had a bit of a blue tint on them and his eyes were narrowed as they stared at each other. The boy had on a blue T-shirt and a white long coat that looked oddly like a lab coat. There were purple gloves on the boy's hands and he wore a par of loose fitting pants and black leather boots.

Brick snorted and threw his lunch back into the locker, and the boy mimicked what he did. "What the fuck are you doing here nerd?" Brick demanded.

"My sister DeeDee enrolled me here you cur," the boy replied as he fixed his glasses.

"DeeDee?"

"I think you'd know her better by the name of Delia, fool." Brick snorted.

"Didn't expect Delia to have such an annoying brother as you Dexter." Yes, stand just a few feet away from Brick was none other than his rival Dexter Cavanaugh. Brick noticed that Dexter's hand was twitching. "I take it you're wanting that rematch? You're fist is fucking twitching again."

"I suspect you do as well. Your testosterone levels are rising and you seem to be entering fight or flight mode."

"You and I both fucking know that we both can't stand the current score."

"Agreed. One win each, one lose, and seventy draws." The glasses wearing red head took them off to reveal a pair of green eyes and placed them into his locker. They seemed to glow as he glared at Brick. Brick snorted and took off his cap as he threw it into his locker as well. "Will the roof be satisfactory?"

"Less eyes and the teachers won't see so yeah." Brick then looked at his watch. "We've got about thirty minutes, so will a time limit be fine this time around? I want to eat lunch."

"Ten minutes, first to get knocked down three times loses."

"No powers or tech. I don't want to pay some fucking fines."

"Agreed." With their arrangements in place, both Brick and Dexter left and exited the hallway inside and out into the space between some of the buildings. Noticing that no one was around Brick flew up to the rooftop, while Dexter activated some rockets on the his feet and flew up onto the roof as well. As he landed Brick was already stretching. Dexter followed suit before turning on the timer on his watch. "Ready you cur?"

"What the fuck ever nerd," Brick replied. A countdown started on the watch that was exclaiming loudly.

**3! **Brick and Dexter got into their stances. Both put their left foot forward, their left hand out front with their palms toward each other and their right hand to their side. The only difference was that Brick's was in a fist while Dexter's was an upward facing palm.

**2!** The two seemed to be sizing each other up, as to see if they had changed over the course of a year.

**1!** Brick smirked and Dexter glared harder.

**BEEP! **The two threw their fists, each hitting the other person on the cheek.

* * *

"Where's Brick?" Berserk asked as she nibbled on some pepperoni pizza. "I thought he was going to join us for lunch."

"He was supposed to," Blossom said thoughtfully. She took a sip of orange juice as she thought about it and hadn't touched her salad at all. "He was only getting his lunch from the locker. That shouldn't have taken him long."

"What are you girls talking about?" Robin asked as she sat down next to them. "I thought the infamous Brick would be joining us."

"He was supposed to Robin," Blossom replied again. She had a worried look on her face.

"Aw…Is Blossom worried about her little crush?" Robin teased.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Blossom stuttered as she blushed. She knew she kept it a secret that she really liked Brick. No one outside of Ms. Bellum knew about it. Next to her she could feel Berserk glaring. She knew her Punk counterpart liked him too, it was rather obvious.

"You know I'm joking!" Robin giggled, although her eyes basically were denying that. Blossom could basically feel Robin saying that she knew she liked him. But for the life of her Blossom couldn't tell why.

"Girls!" Bubbles shouted as she ran to their table. "I think something is happening to Brick!"

"What do you mean?" Berserk asked.

"I saw him fly off with someone following him. They went to the roof of the main building."

"We should go check it out," Blossom stated. "We'll be back Robin."

"Take your time!" Robin replied. "If I know Brick as well as I do, he'll be fine."

* * *

Brick raised his arm up to block Dexter's punch to his face, and retailed with a palm thrust towards his opponent's ribcage. The genius red head grunted after the attack, but didn't falter. Dexter spun towards Brick, getting into his guard before hitting Brick with his elbow to the chest, followed by raising his back fist into Brick's face. The Ruff staggered backward and shook his head to clear out some of the pain.

"Nice shot nerd," Brick complimented him as he rubbed his nose. "That hurt a bit."

"Please, you are not even trying," Dexter deadpanned. "You gave me that hit, and it insults me."

"Too true, although the chest hit was also a freebee wasn't it?" Dexter chuckled at that.

"Affirmative."

"So how about we stop with all this nasty weak shit and get on with the real fight." Dexter didn't bother to reply other than cracking his neck. Brick smirked as he ran towards Dexter. He raised up his leg to kick and Dexter's eyes narrowed and raised his arms up to block the attack. That was when Brick smirked. He spun backwards, and managed to place his leg into the space between Dexter's chest and arms. As he brought his foot down, Brick broke Dexter's guard. The Ruff then proceeded to spin around kicking both of his opponent's temples right after the other, before slamming his foot to the back of Dexter's head.

The genius staggered and was starting to trip, but then adjusted his body so that he managed to punch Brick right in the nuts just as he hit the floor. Both boys cursed as their backs hit the roof. "Such a fucking low blow," Brick wheezed as he stood up and took deep breaths.

"That was for the tournament three years ago," Dexter retorted as he stood up.

"Oh come on! It was a fucking accident!" Brick shouted. "You dodged when I was punching! It wasn't my fault you went the way my fist was going." The two glared at each other before rushing each other again. When Brick touched Dexter, the genius immediately retaliated with a left hook, to which Brick dodged. Dexter did a low kick. Brick countered by doing the same thing. The next move was what Brick wasn't expecting.

As moved to dodge another left hook from Dexter, the boy genius did straight punch with his right. It barely managed to clip Brick's shoulder but it stopped him in his tracks. He could feel the pain in his shoulder already. Before he knew it, Dexter did a sweep kick causing Brick to lose some footing. Before he could fix himself, Dexter got through his guard again and started to do a combo. Doing punches and kicks that Brick had a hard time blocking since he was off balance. After one final punch Brick was sent skidding backwards, which Dexter followed up by doing a double palm thrust to his chest. That last hit made Brick fall onto his back.

"Two-one scum," Dexter stated. Brick growled as he jumped up and sped towards the other red head. Dexter moved to dodge the kick, and was able to. He was about to retaliate but saw Brick go down low. He spun and latched his leg onto Dexter's throat before hopping into the air. As they made their ascent, Dexter tried to punch Brick's leg to break free of the attack but wasn't able to. At the apex of the jump, Brick spun around as they started to descend. As he kept swirling he built up momentum before slamming Dexter into the roof. The boy was still spinning after that attack and there was a small crater at the point of impact.

"Two-two fucker." Dexter got up and wiped away the dirt on his face. As they were about to charge again they heard a beeping sound. They looked at Dexter's watch and frowned. "Fuck, not again." Brick sat down and tilted his head back. He didn't use powers, not even his strengthened defense, during that fight, meaning that he felt all of the attacks. It did not help that those hits hurt like hell.

"I agree," Dexter muttered as he too sat down. He was rolling his neck rubbing his temples. They both had bruises and had a little blood on them. "DeeDee will not be happy with this."

"Fuck, you're lucky only one girl is going to worry about you. I have like six of them, and their super powered." His eyes then turned to the side. "Speak of the devil." Dexter turned to where he was looking and saw three flying figures. When they landed Berserk, Blossom and Bubbles rushed to his side.

"You know fighting is against school rules right?" Blossom told him. "You're lucky I'm not going to report you since it's the first day."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared Pinky. Thanks."

"Brick!" Bubbles shouted. She started to heal him and he frowned. "Why you are you hurt this much?"

"Don't worry about it, and I'll be fine Bubs." He then pointed to Dexter who was still massaging his head. "Go heal that fucking nerd over there." The girls turned and looked at the other boy, before Blossom pointed at him.

"You! You're that insufferable new kid in most of my AP Classes!" she shouted.

"I would prefer if you would keep your voice down. My head is killing me not thanks to that barbaric scum over there," Dexter sighed. Bubbles went up to him and started to heal his head.

"Fuck you nerd!" Brick retorted. Turning towards Blossom he continued to talk. "And what's your problem with him?"

"He thinks he's better than me! On the first day too! Saying that this class is so below my level, and that I was just a prissy know it all." Brick chuckled.

"Well you do give off that vibe Blossom Utonium," Dexter replied. That caused Brick to chuckle even more.

"Got that right nerd," Brick laughed. This earned an indignant "Hey!" from the Powerpuff leader.

"How do you know this jackass Brick?" Berserk asked finally speaking for the first time. She too didn't like the boy, seeing as he shared many classes with her as well.

"He and I are…rivals so to speak. Smartass, Pinky, Bubs, meet Dexter Cavanaugh. The only person I can consider my equal in fighting and smarts as of now. Nerd meet Berserk, Blossom and Bubbles, a few of the girls who are willing to kick my ass for being stupid."

"That must happen quiet often then," Dexter sighed. "I will want a rematch again later Brick."

"I hear ya." He turned towards Blossom. "You don't mind if we go to your house tonight right?"

"Why?" she asked.

"He and I need to settle our score."

"Why do you need my house then?"

"He and I will require a place where we can use our full capabilities without having to destroy important pieces of the city," Dexter replied. He stood up and cracked his back. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to go eat lunch." He turned towards Bubbles and gave her a nod. "I thank you for your assistance." He then clicked his boots together and the thrusters turned on as he flew down to ground floor.

"Did he have rockets in his shoes?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Yeah." Brick stood up and flew up too. "Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry and need food. Fighting nerd made me hungrier than I thought it would. The result weren't what I fucking wanted either." Brick flew down with the rest of the group following.

"What were the results?" Berserk asked.

"A fucking tie, 71 fucking ties in a lifetime. I have never felt so ashamed." As he continued on to get his food, he didn't notice that the girls were left behind looking at him in shock.

"Did he say tie?" Blossom asked the other two.

"I've never seen him lose, let alone tie," Berserk added.

"Just who is Dexter then?" Bubbles mumbled.

* * *

Leave a review please. Tell me what you think of it.

Oh and if you're wondering where I got the title for this this chapter...I used shuffle on my iPod. I'm not great with titles.

The Beginning by One Ok Rock (a Japanese band that tends to mix English and Japanese together. Go listen to them)


	2. Boys vs Boy Genius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" Brick asked as he stared at the person next to him.

"My sister suggested I get a job for the summer to help me pay for her rent," Dexter replied dressed in a Taste of Life uniform. "Although, I am not well in the culinary arts that is why I am to wait tables."

"So you're a waiter?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Brick nodded before placing a few plates on a large plastic platter. "Take this to table eight. Do you remember which person gets what?"

"Yes, I am not an not a moron."

"Good now go." Dexter rolled his eyes and walked away with the tray of food as Brick went on about making more food. Behind a few feet away from them Robin, Ms. Park and Delia were staring in shock.

"Are they this usually this civil?" Robin asked as she watched the two boys trade banter when Dexter returned.

"This is civil?" Ms. Park questioned as Dexter said something insulting to Brick, which he returned with his own retort.

"I don't know. They seem like good friends to me," Delia replied.

"Oi, Delia get back to work. We need a dozen tangy Asian wings and a side of salad for table number five," Brick shouted out as he read the paper. "And you Robin, get the plates on the platter at the window to table four." He then turned around and pointed at Elmer. "And stop licking the spoon! Just ask for a bite if you're hungry god dang it to heck!"

Robin blinked. "Did he…just say that?" she asked as she went to do as she was told.

"He's trying not to cuss around me," Delia replied. "Something about being considerate once in a blue moon." The blond then smiled at her co-worker. "Shall we go back to work too? I mean we're being upstaged by two boys." Robin looked over to where Brick was effortlessly cooking the food and Dexter was bringing it out to the right tables, both exchanging banter and insults at one another each time.

"Yeah, we can be better than them." Robin got to work helping out Delia as she started to cook more food like Brick. This had caused the efficiency within the small café to rise up a bit due to the competitive atmosphere that the two boys accidentally brought into it. Even Elmer seemed to be doing a bit better at his work.

It was around eight o'clock that the people were let out early. Brick asked Mrs. Park why, and her reply was that she wasn't feeling too well and had to go home. So they closed shop early. "Are we still doing the fight you had intended Brick?" Dexter asked as he adjusted his coat and glasses.

"Yeah, we'll have to head over to Bubbles' house if we don't want to attract unwanted attention," he replied.

"Do we have a ride?"

"We'll I have my car out back since I technically live on the second floor of this place, but I sort of need to put gas in it."

"I'll drive you there," Delia suggested. Both boys turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. The blond woman had to blink at that seeing as both of the boys did the exact same thing at the same time. It was eerie, like looking into a mirror image of one another. "I always wanted to see where the girls lived."

"Sure, I'll give you directions." Brick was the first to enter the back seat of the red car Delia owned. Dexter was a bit hesitant as he sat down next his sister in the front.

"DeeDee, have you…gotten better at driving since my childhood?" the genius asked slowly.

"A bit. Why?" his sister replied. From the review mirror, Brick saw Dexter pale.

"We are going to die." Dexter said as she pulled out of the driveway and into the busy street. Brick was literally thrown back into his seat at the ridiculously and illegal speed DeeDee was driving in.

"HOLY SHIT!" Brick cussed aloud as DeeDee swerved around several cars and cutting them off. "We're going to die!"

* * *

"What do you mean Brick had a draw?!" Buttercup shouted. Everyone was at the Utonium household, save Brick. Currently, those who saw Brick after his little tussle relayed the information to those who were missing. Brat, Brute, Butch and Boomer were shocked. Buttercup took harder than the others. "Whose the guy who managed to tie with that fucker?"

"It was that annoying know it all new kid," Blossom muttered. She had a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Brat asked.

"The new kid, Dexter," Berserk laughed. "He's constantly questioning her in class and shows that he's smarter than her." Then she frowned too. "Although he is a know it all. First day of school and he got a perfect on a surprise quiz in both AP Physics and AP Calculus."

"Bro must be getting weaker if a normal person was able to match him," Boomer snorted.

"Don't say that Boomie," Bubbles reprimanded him. "He was fighting without his powers."

"What?" Brute gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"So he can have an even match obviously," Blossom replied.

"I haven't seen the new kid yet," Butch stated. "What does he look like?"

"He looks like…"

**DING DONG**

"I'll get it!" Bubbles shouted as she flew to the door. She smiled as she opened the door. There was Delia standing on the other side of the door wearing a simple pink shirt and a white skirt. "Delia! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bubbles! This is your house right?" she asked.

"Yes." The woman seemed to beam. She turned around and seemed to shout at someone in a red car. "See I told you guys I would make it one piece." Bubbles looked behind her to see Brick fall out of the back seat and onto all fours. Out of the passenger's seat Dexter fell onto his back.

"What kind of demonic driving was that?" Brick asked as he righted himself. He seemed to be sweating bullets. "How the hell did she even get a license with that sort of driving?" he demanded from the other red head. Dexter was holding his stomach as he tried to right himself.

"I still do not comprehend it either," the boy genius replied. "I still get nightmares from our preliminary drive in our town. We ran over a fire hydrant and a couple of mailboxes. I had speculated she would have improved over the years. My thoughts were wrong apparently."

"Holy shit…" Both red heads turned to their rival and nodded. They would never take a car ride from DeeDee ever again. Brick looked up and saw that Bubbles was looking at him with a concerned face. He waved her off as he stood up straight. "Hey Bubs. Do you mind if the nerd over there and I use your training facility?"

"Um…sure. But why is Delia here?" Bubbles asked pointing at his co-worker.

"She is my dear sister DeeDee," Dexter said as he finally made his way to the door. "Salutations Bubbles Utonium. It seems as if I was rude in our earlier meeting and I apologize for it. I would like to apologize to your sister and the one known as Berserk if she is here as well. I may have come across as a bit…arrogant." When he heard a snort to his side, Dexter glared at Brick's smirk. He turned back to Bubbles who blinked confusedly before smiling.

"It's fine. Why don't you guys come in?" She then turned to the older blond. "Why don't you come in too?"

"That would be great!" DeeDee replied bounding inside. Brick leaned over to Dexter with a frown.

"I think we just did something wrong…" Brick whispered.

"How so?" Dexter replied.

"DeeDee and Bubbles were only passing acquaintances. If they become friends, there will be too much fucking happy energy going around." Dexter visibly paled at that.

"I see your point." The duo then walked in, closing the door behind them. They walked into the living room where Bubbles was reintroducing Delia as DeeDee to everyone else. It seemed so happy in there. Brick nudged Dexter and the boy scowled but entered the living room too. Everyone turned to look at him. "Greeting, I am Dexter Cavanaugh, it is a pleasure to meet you all." He then turned to the other red heads in the room. "I would like to apologize for my rude behaviour to you during class and my tendencies. I tend to forget that I'm not the only genius around."

"You can say that again," Brick muttered.

"Apology accepted," both Berserk and Blossom accepted grudgingly. "Why are you here though?" Blossom asked.

"They want to use our training place downstairs," Bubbles told them. "I said sure."

"So you wouldn't mind Pinky?" Brick asked.

"It's fine."

Brick smirked and headed towards the basement to where the lab was. He stopped walking for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "I actually change my mind. Dexter we're not fighting."

"How come?" Dexter asked.

"Moron, Idiot! Have you two been training?" he asked his brothers.

"Um…" Boomer hesitated.

"Well you see…" Butch started to talk.

"No damn excuses jackasses, get down there." Brick pointed down the stairwell, and the two boys grumbled as they followed what he said. The red headed boy turned to the genius. "Care to show them up?"

"Are they as strong as you?" Dexter asked while adjusting his glasses. Brick snorted, causing the genius to sigh in disappointment. "I will be done in about five minutes. Then we can fight against one another."

"Don't sound so down nerd. Consider it a warm up." Brick then followed his two brothers, with Dexter right behind him.

"Ooh! I wanted to see this for a while. I've never seen Dexter fight before," DeeDee exclaimed as she followed them down. The Girls looked at one another before following as well. The Puffs went to ensure that their home wasn't destroyed and the Punks wanted to see this boy in action.

When they all arrived at the lab, they saw Dexter already inside the training facility along with Butch and Boomer. Brick was off to the side sitting down with his arms crossed. "DeeDee," Dexter called out as he did some stretches.

"Yes Dexter?" his sister replied.

"Do not touch anything!"

"But Dexter…" she whined.

"You destroy my scientific equipment just by touching it. So I prefer you do not destroy some other laboratory."

"She can't be that bad can she?" Brat asked giving the eldest blond an incredulous look.

"I prefer you don't find out."

"Okay, jackasses! Let's get this show on the road!" Brick shouted. "Nerd! Do whatever you can to knockout my brothers! Moron, Idiot don't hold back!"

"Hey! I'm not a moron!" Butch shouted.

"And I'm not an idiot!" Boomer shouted.

"It's backwards you twits!" Brick shouted. "You know what, never mind! Dexter kick their ass will ya!" Dexter sighed and shook his head.

"Activate energy set Topaz," Dexter stated. This caused Brick to whistle.

"Dexter wants to end this fast," he said as girls gathered around him to watch as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Berserk asked as she sat down to his right, with Bubbles taking his left. Blossom frowned for some reason.

"Can I sit there?" Blossom asked her sister.

"Huh?" Bubbles blinked. She looked between Brick and her sister before nodding. "Sure! I don't mind." She gave her sister a wink before scooting over. This caused Blossom to blush as she sat next to Brick.

* * *

Inside the field, Dexter's hands and feet seemed to glow yellow before becoming outlined in what look like cybernetic lines. His eyes also seemed to glow yellow. "What are you a battery?" Butch taunted as he cracked his knuckles. Boomer snickered next to him.

"He's like a Christmas tree!" the blond stated. Dexter sighed as he cracked neck.

"I will end this shortly," the red head mumbled. From the yellow lines on his boots and glove, something seemed to appear. A pair of silver grieves appeared in place of his boots and a pair of gauntlets appeared in place of his gloves. All over them, appeared to be energy lines similar to those found in the movie TRON. They also glowed yellow. The highly advanced equipment opened up and released yellow plating all over them, making them look like claws. He started to then hop on his feet. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready?" Butch snorted. "Ready for what?" After one last hope Dexter disappeared from sight in a yellow blur. Before Butch or Boomer could react, the pair was sent flying to the sides. After landing on the ground with a dull thud, they looked at Dexter who was standing in the middle.

"If it were you other brother he would have seen that coming." The red head looked rather disappointed. "If you two are going to stay down there, please say you surrender."

"What are you saying you little punk? This has just started!" Butch shouted as he charged forward. As he did, Dexter disappeared again, only to reappear right above him with and downward axe kick. When the attack hit a surge of yellow energy shot him down into the ground again. It took a few seconds for Boomer to get into action but he flew straight at Dexter as well. The genius spun around and scratched upward. A wave of yellow energy smashed into the flying boy sending him backwards.

Butch growled and shot his energy out of his palms, lighting both boys from the ground. Dexter gracefully flipped off and kicked him into the stomach. When boomer got close to him Dexter hit the blond with the palm of his hand before kicking him away with a back kick to the head. Butch managed to right himself in the air and Boomer had landed on his feet this time. "You wouldn't hit that hard without your toys," Boomer said.

"True, but that would just be unfair," Dexter commented looking at his gauntlet as if there were dirt on it. "For you that is." Both boys seemed to glare harder at the genius. "Oh you should inspect your shirts. You might want to get those objects off soon." The Ruffs looked down and saw some sort of sharp device sticking on their shirts.

"What the-?" Both boys couldn't finish their statements as both devices blew up on them.

"Well hot damn, claw bombs? That's new," Brick commented from the side.

"Yes it was a surprise I was hoping to apply on you, but it seems your brothers were useful enough to see if they would work," Dexter said. Just then a metallic fist came rushing towards him, which he ducked. Butch was glaring at him without his shirt but he was different. His entire body, save his eyes and hair, had become metal.

"We are going to so enjoy this," Boomer said from behind Dexter. The red head looked behind him and saw three blondes glaring at him.

"Metallic body and duplicates, those are your individual skills?" Dexter muttered. "I may have to redefine my tactics a bit." All three Boomers shot a volley of energy blasts towards the boy who kept dodging them. "Activate gauntlet energy set: emerald." Dexter ducked an attack and jumped away as Butch connected his fist into the ground, creating a crater. There was a small flash of green from when he landed and his gauntlets changed. There were spikes on the edge of the knuckles of the gauntlets and they seemed to have been made smaller, more streamlined. Not only that, a green one replaced the yellow glow.

"As if changing the colors of your gloves would help you," Butch snorted as he charged. "Boomer, get him too!"

"Right!" the three blondes replied at the same time and charged. One Boomer ended up on his right side and tried to blast energy beams at him, while the one on the left made an energy sword and swung furiously at the boy genius. The third one was giving cover fire from above. Dexter seemed to know where to dodge as he kept danced around the attacks, while also parrying Butch's assault.

"Hold still!" Butch shouted as he did an uppercut that Dexter sidestepped. The red head then sped behind the brunette and tripped him, causing Butch to eat dirt. The sword wielding Boomer clone attacked again as Dexter moved away from Butch.

"Be gone," Dexter said, not even looking at the clone as the sword missed. He placed an open palm in front of the clone's face and a burst of green electricity struck him.

"GAH!" the clone shouted before disappearing in a blurred image. The scientist noticed that the other two Boomers winced in pain as well. Dexter followed this up by avoiding all the attacks of the clones both in the air and on the ground. Using his enhanced grieves; he sped his way behind the clone on the ground and blasted him with electricity too. This one also disappeared as well. The original Boomer fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"This is far easier than I thought it would be," Dexter sighed. He tipped his head forward and managed to avoid Butch who tried to blindside him from behind. "Far too predictable too." The read head then proceeded to do a mule kick to Butch who was still behind him. Even with his metal body, Butch gasped in pain and stumbled back.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Butch asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"No, I am merely stating you are far too predictable." He then grabbed Butch by the throat and ran the green electricity through him, causing the boy to scream in agony. "Although I infer think you are stupid."

"Butch I'm coming!" Boomer shouted as he stood up. Dexter spun around and threw the brunette at the blond, causing both of them to collide. Since Butch was still metallic, he was still conducting the electricity and both boys fell to the ground as shocks went through their body.

"I may as well finish this." Within in his right hand Dexter flowed a large current of electricity that manifested into a green ball. "I hope this does not hurt too much, but you do need to be trained more. So think of this as a reminder to train yourself." Dexter then threw the ball of electricity.

On the outside of the field, Bubbles and Buttercup were already up to intercept to the attack. They knew their boyfriends could take the hit and be fine, Dexter didn't seem like the kind of boy to kill any person. However, he seemed to be the type of boy to hit people while they were down. This display seemed to show it pretty well. "Buttercup open the doors already!" Bubbles shouted as they hurried to the door to the room.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Buttercup shouted. The rest of the group were on their feet worried at what might happen next. Suddenly there was a thundering noise in the air and a purple glow. The two Puffs stopped what they were doing and looked inside of the field. A purple arc of electricity in the shape of an oriental dragon collided with the green ball causing both to burst in the middle. This also made sparks fly everywhere in the field.

Dexter put both hands up and a green barrier was shot out of his gauntlets protecting him from the sparks. He glared at the person who entered the arena. "That was technique was rather new. Did you learn something during this time Brick?" Dexter asked.

Standing in front of his now unconscious brothers Brick shook his head, as traces of the purple attack danced around his arm. He had a frown on his face as he gazed at his brothers. "About two months of no training and they got this weak," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to have to fucking do something about that later." He then stood up and stared at Dexter with a grin. "And yes I did learn something nerd. What of it?"

"Nothing, it just adds another variable into our battles." Dexter got in a ready stance. "Shall we?"

"Next time," Brick said as the girls rushed past him to their boyfriends. "Seems like the girls want to kill you though."

"I was merely doing what you told me: to fight them. It was not my fault they were insufficiently trained."

"I agree there. God these two keep slacking off." He then turned to Bubbles and Buttercup who were tending to the downed boys. "You got them right?"

"Yeah we do," Bubbles replied with a nod. She was about to thank him when he was already walking away.

"Let's go nerd. DeeDee, let's get going too," Brick nearly commanded. "We should give them some space. The two idiots will likely be pissed when they wake up." He then turned to Blossom and inclined his head. "Thanks for letting the nerd train here pinky." After that he turned to the Punks. "You still training?"

"Yeah," all three replied.

"Good. Now take me home Cavanaugh family!" Brick shouted as he headed up the stairs.

"We are not an chauffer service you Neanderthal!" Dexter shouted out as he followed his rival up the stairs. "Besides do you not remember what…" his voice drifted away as he disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that," DeeDee apologized to the girls. "Dexter means well, it just that…he goes overboard from time to time."

"I can tell," Blossom replied. "It's fine though. It was just a training session."

"True. Well, see you around. I need to take Brick home and then get myself back to our place. Thanks for having us." The blond lady left the room, leaving eight super powered teens.

"I have to say…" Berserk started talking, "I did not expect to see their asses get handed to them." She nodded towards the boys who were being healed by Bubbles.

"Yeah, it was almost as bad as seeing us getting kicked around by Brick," Brute replied.

"I agree, he was good," Blossom answered as she stared at the damage. "It's kind of scary though. How similar he is to Brick."

"That's the reason why they're friends I think," Brat replied. The other girls looked at her. "What? You may not notice it but he calls people by nicknames when he's fond of them. Didn't he nickname all of us and we're his closest friends."

"Ugh…" the girls heard groaning. They turned to see Boomer and Butch sitting up being held by their girlfriends. "What hit me?" Boomer asked. "Last thing I remember was fighting that new kid and then pain…lots of pain."

"That's all I remember too," Butch replied.

"That new kid kicked your ass," Brute snickered.

"Really? It felt like a truck hit me," Boomer replied.

"Don't worry Boomie, I'll heal you right up," Bubbles assured him.

"I swear we'll beat him next time," Butch groaned.

"We'll see about that Butch," Buttercup told him.

* * *

"So what do you think of them?" Brick asked as he held on for dear life in the back seat.

"They are rough around the edges, but they will get better," Dexter replied as he gripped his chair. "They will eventually get as strong as us."

"But we'll keep growing stronger too."

"I said eventually." The boy genius then turned to his sister. "NOW DEEDEE SLOW DOWN!"

"NEVER!" the older person giggled as she sped down the empty street.

"Why didn't I just fly home?!" Brick shouted to himself.


End file.
